Ninja Academy Sucks!
by Wisba
Summary: Summaries SUCK! I still don't know what it's gonna be about.... I only wrote one chapter...its basically...sakura tenten hinata ino temari and kin in middle schoolplease note the italicized words are sakuras thoughts and the rest is narration
1. Its Starting

"Sakura Haruno…class 2A…."

Sakura walked through the halls of the "ninja academy" at least that's what it was called by the students. It had been her school for a year now and it didn't take long for her to learn who to befriend and who to avoid. She had befriended Hinata and TenTen. She had seen Hinata being bullied behind the school and TenTen had sat with her at lunch on the first day of junior high. As she walked through the hallways going to her homeroom she heard some obnoxious giggling. She turned around to see Ino talking with another girl Kin. Ino was the most popular girl in school and everyone wanted to be like her, everyone except Sakura. Then she heard

"Hey! Ino! Kin!" it was Temari. She pushed past Sakura to join Ino and Kin

_Its no use saying anything….they're just going to ignore me anyway…_thought Sakura. She started to quietly walk away when she heard a remark from Ino

"That's why people always push past you billboard brow! Because you always act like a doormat! I have an add for a play im doing next week! Can I rent out you're billboard brow??"

Sakura sighed, she heard laughter. People weren't necessarily laughing at _her_ per say they were laughing to fit in with Ino. The only one _not _laughing was Sasuke. That's why Sakura liked Sasuke so much. He never laughed with Ino or her friends and never seemed to be moved by anyone. He was his own man. But Sasuke didn't seem to show any feelings for anyone either and Sakura wasn't the only one interested. She and Ino both liked Sasuke, and there was nothing either of them could do about it. But there was someone interested in Sakura and that was….

"Stop this at once!" Sakura heard some one say.

It was Lee. Just having Lee show up in his green spandex uniform was enough but then having him trying to _protect _Sakura was too much.

That's when TenTen showed up.

"C'mon Lee…we have to uhm…get to class! You too Sakura!"

_Whew…if Lee had pledged his love for me Ino would NOT let it go…ever…ill have to thank TenTen at lunch…I hope Hinata is doing okay shes much more fragile than I am…I hope her morning hasn't bin too rough… Sakura thought._

As it turned out Hinata was in the same homeroom as Sakura. However, she also noticed Neji was in the same homeroom as themselves…this couldn't end well.

As class dragged on Hinata seemed more and more unnerved. And Neji seemed angrier and angrier at either the desk Hinata was sitting at or Hinata. Which couldn't be good.

_I remember Hinata telling me about some sort of family feud with a cousin or something…ive never met Neji but he does seem to dislike Hinata. Is this the cousin Hinata was talking about? _

Sakura drifted from class to class, lost in thought. It was the end of 4th period when she heard… 

"S-S-Sakura we can go to lunch now? Would you want to walk with me? We could meet TenTen around…now!!!!" Neji was approaching Sakura's desk and Hinata was shaking slightly. She saw Neji glare and walk past them out of the room. Hinata gave a sigh of relief. There was a minute or so of silence in the classroom as Hinata did some steady breathing

Sakura didn't want to pry, but she did anyway "is that him? Neji? Is he the one who doesn't like you?"

Hinata nodded slowly "yeah…yeah." She whispered.

Sakura gave a small smile "I see. Then lets go find TenTen okay?" she put her arm around Hinata's shoulder and they walked out of the classroom.

Hinata and Sakura talked as they walked out of homeroom. Everything seemed to be okay with Hinata untill they ran into TenTen. She was with Neji and they were talking together happily! As if they were the best of friends! Hinata just stood there staring and then Neji turned around

"Hello Hinata…" he said

He smiled "see you TenTen-_chan" _he said and walked off.

Sakura turned "what was that?"

TenTen smiled "that's Neji Hyuuga! He's so nice!" TenTen swooned "we were in 2nd period together and…" she trailed off

Hinata was shaking her head at Sakura as if to say "Sakura please! Don't tell her that…"

But Sakura didn't take the hint. She pointed to Hinata "that's Hinata's cousin Neji! He hates her and shes afraid of him"

"Cousin? I didn't know that…" said TenTen still off in la-la-land

"Well are you going to keep going out with him then?! It's going to bother Hinata if you go out with him"

TenTen flushed bright red "g-going out??!! I never said we were going out!"

"Oh please its obvious you like him!" Sakura started to chant "TenTen and Neji sitting in a tree..!"

"And Sakura and Lee pushed them out to take their place!" Lee interjected

"Leeee!" Sakura groaned

"Uhm maybe we should go to lunch" Hinata whispered

"You can come too Lee…"

"Oh joy! I can sit next to Sakura at lunch! Thank you Hinata!"

Hinata smiled 

"Well im going to sit next to Neji today!" TenTen proclaimed

"Humph" Sakura said "fine go sit with you're _boyfriend!_"

Both girls glared at each other for a long moment then turned and went separate ways.

Then Sakura heard what she least wanted to hear at the moment. Ino's voice.

"What a _shame shame shame!_" Ino said "two best friends having a fight over a _boy!_"

Sakura smiled "well yes I guess we _are_ fighting over a boy Ino!"

Ino stood there in shock because her comment didn't get a rise out of Sakura. She then shook her head and watched as the girls calmly walked to the lunchroom, which matched anything but their calm mood. Food was flying everywhere and tables, chairs and people were on the floor. Naruto zoomed past Sakura with a container of pudding in his hand.

"Naruto!!!" Sakura screamed after the boy "what the heck do you think you're doing?" but Naruto was long gone he was now chasing Shikamaru who was completely uninterested with the food fight. He was angry, yelling things like, "Oh great. lunch was supposed to be the time when I nap!"

Sakura, Hinata and Lee carefully walked to the quieter side of the lunchroom where a couple of kids were huddled together trying to stay out of fire. As they made their way over to the corner Naruto fell in front of them with tomato on his shirt, screaming "im hit im hit!!!"

Hinata giggled and smiled

Lee helped Naruto up and fled for the corner saying

"Wounded solider wounded solider! Clear the way!"

Sakura saw TenTen and Neji sitting together in the back of the corner eating lunch and playing cards with a few other kids but luckily there were two other groups of card players. Sakura dragged Hinata into a card game before she noticed TenTen and Neji. After lunch Sakura went off to her science class. She looked over her schedule.

"Hmm…science room 1b, Anko-sensei…" Sakura made her way to science and noticed that Sasuke was in her class and there was an empty seat next to him.

"Hi Sasuke…do you mind if I sit here?" Sakura asked

"Go ahead" Sasuke said in his usual I-don't-care tone.

Sakura couldn't help but smile. But then she realized who else was sitting next to Sasuke on the other side, Ino.

_What a way to spoil a perfect science class! Why does Ino have to be in my class? Why can't it be Kin? Or even Temari? At least they don't like Sasuke._ Sakura thought then Sakura noticed Chouji sitting in the back row, as always he was eating. The bell rang and Anko-sensei walked into the room. She noticed Chouji sitting in the back row eating. She smiled and threw a sharpened pencil with such accuracy it hit the bag of chips and pinned it to the wall. The class fell silent. Anko-sensei smiled

"Now" she said "who wants to be the first caught with no homework?"

At the end of the day Sakura met up with Hinata while walking home. Hinata was always quiet.

"So how was you're day? What teachers did you get?"

"Uh well for gym I got Jiriya-sensei. And "

"Wait did you say _jiriya?_"

"Yes…"

"The legendary pervert?"

"Well I don't know about that but he let us do swimming today."

Sakura groaned. Hinata was so innocent

"What about you Sakura?"

"I got Anko-sensei as my science teacher…she almost punctured a hole in Chouji today"

"She what?"

"He was eating in class. No big deal she only pinned his chip bag to the wall"

Hinata shivered.

Then they heard the fire bell. Sakura and Hinata quickly ran off of school grounds when they bumped into Neji.

"Hinata I need to talk to you." He said.


	2. Hard Decision

Neji crossed the crowded parking lot over to the side walk.

Hinata shied away at first but then replied

"Y-yes Neji-nii-san?" Hinata's pointer finger was at her lip and her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. All though of course you know eyes cannot be as large as dinner plates, I am simply using exaggeration. Because if eyes really _could _get as wide as dinner plates we would probably fall over from the excess weight…oops this has nothing to do with the story…this is awkward…yes well back to the story…

"I want you to stop hanging around that TenTen girl. She told me she won't date me because she's friends with you…"

_TenTen-chan…_ Sakura thought

"B-but… TenTen-chan is my friend! Neji-nii-san! please!"

"I don't give a damn!" Neji pouted "if you don't do what I say…I'll…tell father you aren't attending that private school as he wished!! Ill rat you out! Ill tell him your staying with me! He wanted you in that private school so you'd be out of his sight! And if he finds out that your hanging around here he'll send you away!"

"But making sure I went to private school was _you're _responsibility if Father finds out you'll…"

"Be punished? Who cares! I've bin through so much already..." the normal mean-ness was gone in Neji's eyes replaced with hurt, after a long pause he regained his normal angry tone "one week…I'll give you one week Hinata make sure you make your decision by next Tuesday. Or else!" Neji turned around and started to walk away leaving Hinata and Sakura to stand on the sidewalk.

Sakura was worried about Hinata so she smiled and turned to Hinata and said "So! Lunch today! What _was_ that green stuff Lunch man Hayate made?

I mean it was all ick!" Sakura stuck her tongue out in disgust "ha ha ha! ...Hinata?"

Hinata was slowly walking away "Thank you Sakura chan…but…could you just leave me alone?"

Sakura looked after Hinata as she slowly walked away in the opposite direction as Neji. Sakura watched her go untill she heard a voice

"Hello Sakura"

Sakura turned to see Sasuke standing behind her

"S-Sasuke-kun! Hello! How was you're day?"

"Good thanks…what was it that Neji-san wanted from Hinata-san and you?"

"oh…nothing nothing… really don't worry about it Sasuke-kun"

"allright then…I see listen Sakura I wanted to know…" Sasuke blushed "could I maybe sit next to you at lunch tomorrow?"

Sakura gasped "S-s-sure! I mean I don't mind! P-please do!"

Sasuke smiled "okay…ill see you at lunch tomorrow!" Sasuke turned and walked off

The next day at lunch Hinata was still quiet she barley talked, she didn't even joke with Sakura about how many ways "chef" Hayate had messed up the cookies…

Sakura tried hard to worry about Hinata but it wasn't every day that Sasuke wanted to sit next to her.

After lunch Lee and Sakura walked to gym.

"…Sakura-chan…"

_Here it comes…_ Sakura thought _I bet he's sad that Sasuke sat net to me at lunch today…_

"What happened to Hinata?"

"eh?? Oh Hinata-chan… well uhm...I…it's nothing"

Lee's face softened "I see…" he said

_I was hoping to help Hinata-chan and then maybe Sakura might see how great I am…_ Lee thought

"Hey…Hinata has a crush on Naruto-san doesn't she?"

Sakura nodded and giggled

"It's so cute how she tries to hide it…" Sakura was teary eyed "and it's all my fault she's sad now! Lee… I was the one who told TenTen not to date Neji 'cause Hinata would be sad…but now…" Sakura started to cry "now! It's all my fault Lee! I bet Hinata _hates _me now!"

Lee smiled "Sakura-chan im sure Hinata is consumed in her own grief so she can't be mad at you…no no wait! Sakura-chan that didn't come out right! I mean…listen Sakura " Lee turned to Sakura and smiled "Things happen for a reason so don't worry we'll get through this okay? We'll make Hinata happy again! So do you think you could tell me what happened?"

Sakura looked down at her feet "I"


End file.
